Kingdom Hearts Next Gerneration: Dream Drop Distance Preview
by awsomeangel200
Summary: This is just a preview for the next story that i'm goanna write later on it starts off when Yen Sid summons Yume and Taision to take the exam, just like Sora and Riku did. For them to become true keyblade Masters. This like a summary so events are summarized. New update! If you like it you can review at least.


At Yen Sid's tower.

"It's been years since the battle with Xehanort, but the Organization as reunited and is ploting a new ambition. The darkness has continued to rise and has put the awaken worlds back to sleep. Which means the generation can not die out now. As the youngest keyblade weilders ever to take the Mark of Mastery exam. You two will go on the same quest Sora and Riku took, new keyblade weilders you embark on a journey to open seven keyholes of the sleeping worlds in order to awake them. On your first journey, you have restored worlds that have been consumed in darkness. However, among those worlds are those that have not returned and instead entered into a deep sleep. With no gates leading there, not even the Heartless can trespass into them. Instead, there are those born from the darkness of those worlds in deep sleep. Those that consume dreams, Dream Eaters. Among the Dream Eaters, there are two types that exist: Those that devour good dreams and install bad ones, Nightmares, and friendly ones that only consume bad dreams, Spirits. Just as the Heartless exist in opposite to the doors leading to the hearts of worlds, it would be possible that searching the Dream Eaters will guide you to the keyholes of those dream worlds." said Yed Sid

"In order for you to become true keyblade masters. Yume, Taision your exam has begun." Yes Sid said to Yume and Taision

* * *

Yume meets Neku

In Traverse Town.

Yume woke up in another world she was no longer in Yen Sid's toward. She looked around as the place looked familiar.

"Huh? This is...Traverse Town...Huh, my clothes changed. Must be some of Master Yen Sid's magic." Yume said to herself as she saw she was wearing new clothes. She was wearing a short ruffled dress that went down to her thights, and two loose sleeves that went up to her upper arms with pink outlines, and loose pink socks that were wrinkled and blue shoe with hot pink laces and bows. She also wored a black bow on her left side of her head with a white X on it.

Yume looked to see Taision not with her. "Hey where's Taision?" she asked herself as she jumped on a rale.

"Taision!, Helloo?!,Taision!" Yume yelled for Taision to respond

"Shut it." a boy said

"Talk about noise."

Yume lost her balance as she fell off the rale, a boy drops in front of her.

"Yume, right?" the boy asked her. He had orange spiked, he wore baggy clothes and was wearing headphones.

"Yeah...but how do you know that?" Yume asked him. The boy gently lifted her hand and checked her palm.

"Looks like your not a player." he said

"A player?" Yume asked

"Come on kid, keep up the game." the boy said as he showed Yume his hand with a timer on.

"Players have this timer engraved on them. And in this game . I can't afford to lose. I need my game partner." the boy told her.

"Great. I don't know much about "game", but can I help?" Yume asked him as she fold her hands behind her back.

"Well what I really need to look for is my game partner." the boy told her.

"Can I be your partner?" Yume asked him.

"What? Time out. Do you thrust every total stranger you meet? Look kid your no good, your not a player. And my pacts with someone else" the boy said

"Well then can I help you as if we were friends." Yume asked

"Now we're friends? This isn't goanna be easy." the boy said

"Not saying it is. But you know you could make this a lot more easier." Yume suggested putting her hands on her hips pointing a figure at the boy.

"Yeah. Sounds great. Whatever." the boy said with ignorance.

"Ok then. Lead the way." Yume said . At that moment the boy dashed right out of Yume's sight with shining blue light as he speed through the way. Yume was surprised at his speed and then smiled at his slick move.

* * *

When Yume finally catched up to the mysterious boy...

"Oh by the way I didn't catch your name." Yume said to him

All of the sudden some mysterious, rare, and colorful creatures came out of no way, surrounding them.

"Dream Eaters!" the boy shouted

"That's a weird name." Yume said confused thinking his name was "Dream Eater"

"Not me, them." the boy corrected her as a Dream Eater attacked him. Yume summoned her keyblade ready to fight them. She swap the one that was coming to her.

"Oh...it's Neku ." he said

"What?" Yume asked him

"Neku Sakuarba, you asked" Neku said

"Neku...Sakuraba...that sounds pretty much a mouthful." Yume said thinking it was a hard name to say.

"No, it's not really." Neku said

* * *

Taision meets Joahua

Taision woke up in Traverse town looking around his surroundings. Then looked at his new clothes.

"This is...Traverse Town? My clothes changed. Yume? Where are you! Yume!" Taison yelled for her hoping she would respond, but she didn't.

"Looks like your new here huh?" a boy with curled blond hair and wored a white polo and blue pants, sitting on top of the building behind Taision.

"Who are you?" Taision asked to blond haired boy.

"The name's Joshua, and you might wanna follow my advise if you wanna make it through this world." Joshua stated

"I don't thrust you." Taision said as he walked away to find Yume. Joshua had to do something to get his attention. It was worth it.

"Aww at least hear me out I'm looking for a girl name Rhyme she's the key to my portals. And I suppose your looking for a girl too name Yume?" Joshua said cheekily. Taision stop as soon as Joshua said Yume's name. Did he know her? Taision turned around to face Joshua.

"You know Yume? Where is she? Answer me!" Taision said with conviction

"Ha, I thought that would get your attention." Joshua said as he dropped out of the building.

* * *

Neku hands Yume to Xehanort

Yume and Neku walked to another alley as Neku hold Yume's arm where they came up to a unknown cloak figured who was hooded. Yume was starting to get scared. Why was Neku taking her to him? They came right in front of the cloaked figure.

"Here, I brought the girl you wanted We had a bargain." Neku said to the black hooded cloak. Yume was getting nervous apparently it didn't look good to her. "What was going on?" she though.

The black figured started to walked up to Yume. Yume screamed, she was terrified, the figured looked familiar. "No way!" she said. Yume summoned her keyblade getting ready to fight as he reach his hand for her.

"Hey, that wasn't the deal you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Neku said, he ran up to the black figured as Yume reach out her hand for him.

"Neku don't, there's too dangerous!" Yume shouted. But Neku didn't listenced to her, he kept running to hit the unknown figured, but the cloaked man threw him out of the way. He continued to walk thores Yume to her. Yume summoned her keyblade getting ready to fight, but Neku stood in front of her to fight instead.

"Yume run!" Neku commanded her.

"No! I'm not leaving you Neku!" Yume said disobeying him.

"It's not me he's after, it's you." Neku said then started to fight back on the black hooded figured. Suddenly Yume's vision started to get blurry, she started to feel very sleepy.

"Why do I feel so sleeping?" Yume asked her sight was getting blurred up as she watch Neku being grab by the figure. She felt very drowsy as she fell to the ground losing consiuseness and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Yume meets Ryhme

Yume woke up from her nap, she up from the cold ground. There was no Neku or the black cloak. She was alone in the third district.

"Neku?" Yume asked for him. He didn't respond, nobody was here. She wondered "What was that all that about?" "Why did he hand her over to him?" and "What was this "bargain" thing?"

"Where is he?" She said. Standing by the complete silence. Nobody was around, just her. And the cloak was gone too.

"There both gone." She said.

Yume felt very sad for what happen, then yet she figured she can still help Neku by finding his game partner. She went out to see if there was anyone around, this town was more quieter than the last. It was very fun from the sight and glowy and pretty. "Wow i've never been here before." Yume said. The colorful light and streamer made it looked like a party. As much as she like to enjoy it but she had focus on finding Neku's game partner.

She went to another district where see saw a little girl who was younger than her. She wore a black cap with a a skull on it. She had on a long sleeve shirt, and white shorts. Her shoes were black n yellow they looked similar to her father's. She was staring at moogle floating. Yume decied to go to her, maybe she might Neku's game partner.

"Excuse me, is there by any chase your Neku's game partner." Yume asked.

"Huh?" The girl turned around to face Yume. Her face was quit adorable, she was very cute as she her face was.

"I don't quit seem to remember. All i know is my name's Ryhme." Ryhme said.

"Wait...you've lost your memory?" Yume asked her.

"Yep." She said with a happy face, it's suprising that she was still joyful despite the fact that she didn't have memory.

"Oh i'm so sorry." Yume said.

"It's ok." She smiled "It's like what they always say-"Memories just need help getting out." She had a good point there.

"Right." Yume said putting her hands back behind her back folded.

"Hmm..."a little help." I know! Maybe if i take you back to Neku he'll help you jog your memory. C'mon Ryhme let's go." Yume suggested.

"Right." Ryhme said just as cheerful as Yume.


End file.
